


【光＆于】微光 13

by Ironmaru



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmaru/pseuds/Ironmaru
Summary: 于里昂热终于得偿所愿。他无比清晰的认知到，英雄阁下的不安与孤独。在月色下，在略显粗暴的性爱中。
Relationships: 公式光/于里昂热
Kudos: 11





	【光＆于】微光 13

**Author's Note:**

> 算是这个小短篇的完结，前面章节可以搜索lofter~

精灵的口技并不好，青涩又小心翼翼，英雄阁下的右手按在他的头顶摩挲着，他有些恍惚的想到这应该是这位贤人阁下第一次帮同性口交，看样子他并没有太多的经验——无论同性还是异性。  
整个拂晓的成年人里，也只有他几乎没怎么在夜晚找过乐子——这是一位理性而克制的人。或许正是因为他的克制，现在这幅场景看起来才更让人兴奋。  
于里昂热双手揉捏着英雄阁下的睾丸小心的吞吐着已经完全勃起的阴茎，他的舌头轻轻刮过顶部的冠状沟，浓烈到雄性荷尔蒙的味道顺着味蕾一路烧进了大脑，他觉得自己被蛊惑了。皂香混合着男性躯体的热度，就是绝佳的迷魂药，他努力想要吞的更深一些，来不及咽下的唾液混合着体液顺着嘴角流进脖子里带出淫靡的痕迹。耳旁传来英雄阁下深沉的喘息，按压在他头顶的手掌催促着想要插的更深一些。  
“够了……”，英雄阁下喘着粗气推开于里昂热的头，被舔舐的水光淋淋的阴茎猝不及防的打在了他的脸上:“站起来。”  
“您不喜欢吗？”于里昂热微微抬起脸双手捧着英雄阁下的阴茎伸出舌头用力舔了一下，就听到一声压抑着欲望的咒骂。  
“如果不想待会儿受罪就听话些，”英雄阁下一把扯过于里昂热的胳膊把他拽起来面朝下压倒在床上，双手钻进衣内，一只手沿着精灵瘦削的腰身揉弄抚摸着，另一只手向下探去勾弄着半勃起的柱身。  
突然被握住敏感处的于里昂热低呼出声，布满老茧的指腹恶意的在铃口刮弄着带起一阵强烈的快感，本就开始兴奋的身体毫无防御之力，细碎的呻吟声从喉间溢出。  
“完全兴奋起来了啊，”英雄阁下的嘴唇轻咬着精灵的耳朵，低笑道。  
于里昂热把脸埋在枕头里，咬着嘴唇想要克制住那让自己羞耻的声音。划过身体的手指带着灼人的热度，轻易的变撩起了他体内的欲望。  
灵活的手指沿着他的腹股沟，腰线绕过小腹攀援向上，最后停留在乳尖，肆意的拉扯揉弄，轻微的疼痛和羞耻混杂着陌生的快感瞬间涌入心脏，带起一阵强过一阵的快速心跳。  
没有人知道英雄阁下的内心同样掩藏着黑暗，那些东西越积越深最后化作让人窒息的空洞。他迫切的渴求着有什么能填满它，至少能在阴冷的寒风穿透他的骨血时为他保留那么一丁点儿的温度。  
现在，他宛如一位真正的主宰者般掌控着眼前的肉体。冰凉的混合着某种花粉的油脂被涂抹在精灵苍白的臀部，沿着股沟深入流淌至从未被人进入过的私密处，继续向下汇聚最终停留在精灵热涨的睾丸上，滴落在蓝灰色的床单上氤氲出一片迷离的深色。  
“我可能会有点——粗暴，”英雄阁下这么说着，他的指尖不容置疑的顺着股缝按压在穴口处摩挲着。他看着精灵因为自己的话语和动作而颤抖着，全身绷紧臀部紧缩着，指尖感触到穴口不住地收缩，像是害怕又像是兴奋。  
“没关系，您可以用力一些。”  
他听到精灵这么说着，眼底燃起一抹暗色，他的手指不容置疑的力度带着润滑的油脂探了进去，接着他听到精灵压抑的低喘以及来自甬道内本能的抵触。  
“放松一点。”他这么说着手指却毫不客气的开始抽插起来，就像他曾对躺在他身下的其他人曾做过的那样，在床上他从不是个体贴的人。  
只有强烈的，带着血腥味的性事才能让他感受到宣泄，那不是普通的生理需求更多的是负面的发泄——也许只是因为和他共枕的从来不是他的【爱人】。  
那么于里昂热呢？英雄阁下增加了一根手指，他的目光盯着精灵露出的一小块因情欲而泛红的脖颈，他不是那些阴暗的小巷子里为了一个银币打开双腿的妓女男娼，他也不是他的爱人，所以他同样得不到只有情人才有的温柔缠绵——但又又有什么是不同的。  
他是可以被掌控的，殉道者，信徒。是无私的，是包容的，是可以依靠的。  
当他的手指按压到某一点时，精灵全身一跳猛的仰起头发出一声急促的喘息，炙热的肠道疯狂的收缩挤压着他的手指。  
“等……请等一下……”，于里昂热深深地喘着气双手紧紧的抓着枕头青筋暴起，那感觉太强烈以至于有些可怕，那么一瞬他甚至怀疑自己射了出来。  
英雄阁下并没有给他拒绝的机会，他将第三根手指插了进去快速的抽插按压着肠壁，穴口已经涨成了浆红色，进出间带出黏腻的声音和精灵越来越不成调的呻吟。  
当他再一次向着那一点按下去的时候，精灵无声的尖叫着到达了高潮，英雄阁下抽回深埋进穴口的手指，左手扶着精灵高潮过后瘫软的腰身，右手扶着自己早已肿胀难耐的欲望坚定不移的将自己整个埋了进去。  
还没从高潮中回过神来的于里昂热在下一秒就深深地体会到了英雄阁下所谓的【粗暴】。  
撕裂般的疼痛和强烈的异物感从被进入的部位传至大脑，一瞬间高潮的余韵褪去，冷汗遍布全身。理智告诉他应该放松那个人是他日思夜想的英雄阁下，而本能却让他想要逃离，挣扎。他无法控制的绷紧全身，收紧穴口想要将那带给自己恐惧和痛苦的东西挤出去，却只换来更强烈的感触。  
“不……别这样……”，精灵下意识的哀求呻吟着，他甚至不知道自己为什么要这么说。  
英雄阁下死死的皱着眉汗水顺着额角滑落，阴茎被肠肉紧紧绞住的感觉并不好受甚至是疼痛的，他听着精灵小声的呼痛声，俯下身贴在他汗湿的背部，右手握住他早已疲软的茎身富有技巧的揉弄着，嘴里吐露出有些残忍的词句:“我并不是你以为的那样，是不是有点失望？”  
于里昂热喘息着摇摇头，痛楚和快感在他脑海里相互纠缠，将他一贯的冷静自持撕扯破碎，他听到自己用变了调的声音低声呢喃着:“不……不是的……您不用……这样贬低自己来获得……宽慰……”  
宽慰吗？在察觉到对方已经开始适应自己的进入后，英雄阁下便如他所说的那样【粗暴】且不容拒绝的抽插了起来。被紧紧包裹的感觉，湿热的肠道——这是他的，这是属于他的，就算死亡也无法掩盖的属于他的。  
在一次次强有力的贯穿中于里昂热恍惚间明白了什么，此刻他与英雄阁下连为一体，那无与伦比的满足感与失控般的快感冲刷着他的大脑他的灵魂，他感受到组成自己生命的以太在颤动。没有亲吻，没有更多的爱抚和情话，这一切的开始只是因为需要。他们切实的需要着彼此，他们的灵魂从未有一刻像现在这样贴近过。  
他感受到了英雄阁下的恐慌。  
他张着嘴却始终无法说出那三个字，只能发出一声声难耐的欢愉的呻吟和喘息，在颤抖的失控中迎来又一次高潮。  
感受着痉挛般疯狂紧缩的甬道，英雄阁下动作一顿呼吸急促了起来，在快速的抽插了几十下后拔了出来闷声射在了精灵汗湿的后背上。他喘了口气，看着俨然还因高潮而失神的精灵，伸手勾过一旁扔着的毛巾擦了擦下身。略有犹豫却还是将自己留下的痕迹从精灵背上擦去，在毛巾擦拭到精灵的大腿根部的时候他听到一声轻吟。  
“你要自己来还是我帮你？”英雄阁下抬眼看过去。  
于里昂热有些乏力的撑起上半身，侧过身看着依旧赤裸的英雄阁下，双眼湿润脸上的红潮仍未退去:“我……自己来……为什么……你可以射进来，我是说……我不介意……”  
英雄阁下看着他的脸，缓缓摇摇头，他找了个木盆倒了些水将沾满了自己体液的毛巾洗干净拧干递了过去，颇为体贴的问道:“需要我离开一会儿吗？”  
于里昂热犹豫了下:“……不，不用。”他接过毛巾在英雄阁下的注视下将自己的下身清理干净，这不是什么应该感到羞耻的事情。  
“要回去了吗？”英雄阁下捡起了扔在一旁的衣服和裤子随意的套在身上，又将于里昂热的衣服递给了他，他看上去颇为平静。  
于里昂热动了动腰和腿，钝痛让他脸色微变，然而这并没有阻止他接下来的行动。他将衣服一件件穿好，抚平，在英雄阁下的注视下给自己默念了两个治疗术以保证自己不会在回去的路上因为双腿无力和肌肉酸痛跌倒在地。  
走到门口将手放在铜制的门把手上时，他扭过头看向侧身站在窗前沐浴在月色下的英雄阁下，欢爱带给他的从来不是解脱，在欢愉过去留下的是更多的孤独与寂寞——他爱的人早已离去。  
他也明白了自己那个唐突的甚至可以说是不知廉耻的问题的答案。  
“下次，我会告诉自己提前做好准备，你确实有些粗暴。”  
他听到自己用轻松而慵懒的语气这么说着。  
站在窗前的人有些惊讶的回望着他，最后一切的话语只化作了一句话。  
【作为道歉，下次我请你喝酒。】  
于里昂热微笑着点点头，踏出门关上房门，将两个分割开两个空间。  
他的胸口满溢着某种难以明说的情绪，下次。  
他不禁遥想，在未来的某一天，如果他们都挺过了这段艰难的旅程，在他们垂垂老矣的时候——当英雄阁下终要回归母水晶的那一刻，或许他能拥有陪伴他走完最后一程的资格，那将是他最大的荣幸。  
而他，将怀揣着这份饱涨的情感度过自己相对人类而言漫长且温暖的一生。  
他一步步踏过灰色的石阶地板，穿过熙攘的人群路过贩卖防具的商摊，身后无法消除的疼痛似乎也变成了某种隐秘的快乐。  
“你看起来不错，得偿所愿吗，”雅修特拉的声音打散了他缥缈的思绪。  
他抬头看去。  
“也许吧。”


End file.
